


One Secret Deeper

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hot Sex, M/M, Pining, Silly Boys, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jared and Jensen are having a hot, secret fling. But they have to keep it to themselves—can't let it get out on set.Only they have even deeper secrets than that...





	One Secret Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2019 round in [](https://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[salt_burn_porn](https://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/). Based on the prompt “keep it to yourself” from [](https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[runedgirl](https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](https://rocketmojo.livejournal.com/profile)[rocketmojo](https://rocketmojo.livejournal.com/) for alpha-reading and [](https://kelios.livejournal.com/profile)[kelios](https://kelios.livejournal.com/) for beta-reading on short notice!

Jared stood on the steps of Jensen's trailer on set, leaning against the aluminum railing as he knocked casually on the door. When he heard Jensen's “Come in!”, he opened the door and bounced inside, smiling happily at his co-star. “Close the door!” ordered Jensen, and Jared complied, being sure to thumb the lock too. They'd had a close call with an enthusiastic PA, and didn't want to take any chances. “Under wraps” didn't just apply to blankets, it was how Jared and Jensen were keeping their affair—only to themselves.

“Hey,” Jared said, still playing casual and looking Jensen over. Jared's smile broadened, and he had to look down for a sec, his co-star's beauty blinding him. The deep green eyes, startlingly thick lashes, the exquisitely sculpted cheekbones, the gorgeous smooth skin with a liberal spattering of tiny cinnamon flecks—it was amazing that Jared could breathe. And that didn't even address Jensen's mouth. Lesser men and women had lapsed into silence while gazing at that mouth, all fat curves and plush pink skin, sometimes with a hint of red, moist tongue pressed against the white teeth. Somehow, this paragon of beauty and sex wanted to fool around with _him_, tall and gawky Jared Padalecki, still growing with limbs sometimes clumsy like a puppy.

“Hey,” replied Jensen, voice deeper than usual, husky and gruff. “Get over here, you doofus.” He was sprawled in his recliner, a double-sized leather cradle, and Jared relaxed into it, collapsing on Jensen's lap and letting Jensen's arms wrap around him.

“Yeah,” breathed Jared, rubbing his nose against Jensen's cheek, just the lightest of stubble providing a hint of friction. “How you doing, Jen?” His lips slid over to Jensen's mouth, coming to rest on its soft plump surface. “Oh...” moaned Jared, his own lips pressing down, moving against pillowy skin that parted under Jared's pressure. Tongues slid out, met and explored, only to return again and slide together before retreating.

“Fuck,” murmured Jensen. “ C'mon dude, get off me—we only have an hour before shooting.”

Jared climbed off his co-star and began to rip at his clothing. Jensen scrambled out of the leather chair and joined him in clawing at buttons and zippers, pushing shirts off and jeans down, until they were both naked. Jared saw Jensen's eyes flick up and down, surveying Jared's body before he turned and went into the bedroom, his peach-perfect ass wiggling seductively. Jared's dick, already on the alert, hardened immediately, bouncing heavily between his legs as he followed his lover.

Lovers. They were co-stars from the get-go, and now they were lovers. Kind of. It was a casual thing; the burdens of filming long hours left little free time, and their mutual attraction could not be denied. They agreed to a friends-with-benefits thing, mutually beneficial, easy-peasy. Especially being gay, it was important to keep it to themselves, but yet they could still have a great time and plenty of sex. Hot, incredible sex at that.

Jared entered the bedroom to find Jensen already laid out on the bed, bowed legs opened wide, his hand lazily stroking his erection. Of course Jensen's dick was as pretty as the rest of him—fat, pink, perfect mushroom head currently adorned with a pearl of pre-cum. Jared actually salivated, like Jensen was a steak resting on a platter, waiting to be carved. Jared's cock twitched and he grabbed it, squeezing it and rubbing the head with his thumb, his eyes fixed on Jensen.

“Come _on_, Jay! We don't have all day!” Jensen chuckled. “You look like you're gonna eat me! Do I look juicy and delicious?” He bucked his hips and licked his lips. Pre-come welled out of Jared's slit, and he moaned.

“Fuck, Jen, so freakin' hot,” Jared smeared the pre-come down his dick. “Can I top today? Wanna get inside you.”

“Yeah, I wanna feel you, feel that donkey dong of yours reaming me out.” Jensen reached for Jared's hand and pulled him down on the bed. “In fact, I may have already prepped during your last scene.” Jensen grinned evilly at Jared, shoving Jared's hand under that delectable ass. Sure enough Jared could feel slick traces of lube, and when he pressed a finger to Jensen's hole, it gave easily.

“Shit!” Jared prayed he wouldn't come before he even got into Jensen. “Lie down, baby. Spread your thighs for me.” _Dammit! How did that 'baby' slip out?_ Jared usually had a better grip on himself. He mentally attributed it to Jensen's insane hotness messing up his speech center.

“No, like this.” Instead of staying on his back and spreading for Jared, Jensen flipped over, going up on his knees and elbows, pushing his ass up. “We're not girls, we just want to fuck. Come on, I'm ready!” He wiggled his butt, giving himself a little slap on one cheek.

Jared bit his bottom lip. It was a sexy as hell sight, but he'd been hoping for a face-to-face fuck at some point. Something a little more...intimate. “Sure, I got you.” He got up on his knees and positioned himself between Jensen's muscular thighs. The curves of his ass were perfect, the globes ripe and round; Jared spread his hands on them and squeezed. He rubbed Jensen's hole with one thumb as he grabbed his dick with the other, lining himself up with the pink puckered target and pushing in.

_Fuck fuck fuck._ So hot, so tight, so wonderful. He heard Jensen moaning steadily, legs braced against Jared's invasion. Jared didn't push, but he kept his pressure steady until he was all in, cock fully sheathed in Jensen's body, their balls rubbing together. Panting to keep control, Jared waited a minute until Jensen grunted an okay. It took a lot of self-control, because this was literally the best fucking ass Jared had ever been in, and the best fucking sex he'd ever had.

That was his little secret though. He'd lavished compliments on Jensen, but this? He'd keep that to himself.

Jensen slapped Jared's thigh, and Jared began to pump, sliding out, sliding in, feeling Jensen's snug walls squeezing him, keeping an even, not too fast pace to give Jensen maximum friction on his dick. Over and over, with both men breathing harder and faster, sweat breaking out over their skin, balls drawing up tight against their groins. Jared rubbed his chest and his nipples felt hard like tiny rocks, swollen and sensitive under his fingertips. He looked down and watched himself pumping in and out of Jensen, how the tender pink skin was stretched around Jared's darker dick, a visually erotic contrast that always excited him.

“Faster,” commanded Jensen, and Jared smiled at how Jensen liked to top from the bottom. He obeyed, speeding up, pushing from his knees and flexing his hips to slam into Jensen. No more control—it was unbridled lust now, sweaty and noisy, the air filled with the heavy scent of sex and the groans of two rutting males.

_I love this, I love it I love _him, Jared's mind chanted while his body tried to fuck harder, get deeper, bring them both to the brink and throw them over. Jensen's face was buried in the bed, his hands clutching great wads of crumpled sheet, and he was keening steadily. Sweat dripped off Jared's forehead but he just shook his head hard to flick it off and kept going, his fingers digging into Jensen's hips. _Don't say it. Don't tell him. Bite your tongue._ He felt his face lock into a grimace, mouth open but teeth clenched, eyes squinched shut and dick--

“Fuck!” Jared grunted, grinding his hips into Jensen, ass bunched to keep him locked in there. His heart pounded and more sweat trickled between his pecs, his shoulder blades, down his belly. Jensen shouted, his voice muffled in the mattress, his ass pushing up against Jared. Jared roared again and his dick pulsed in strong squeezes, driving his come into Jensen's willing hole, filling him until it leaked back out onto their balls in a sticky, drippy mess.

Jared stayed inside, his hips giving little swivels as he rode the overwhelming wave of sensation. Reaching down, he wiped come onto his hand and stretched underneath Jensen's quivering belly to stroke his cock. Jensen gasped and went rigid; Jared moaned again at feeling Jensen's dick spasm while he shot all over his belly and the sheet.

Both men groaned, and Jared barely maneuvered himself over to Jensen's side before collapsing. Jensen panted, rolling to his side and licking his lips, running his hand over his pink-flushed chest. “Damn, Jay. You're amazing,” he murmured in a husky voice. Glancing at the clock next to the bed, he added, “We got twenty minutes for a catnap.” He closed his eyes and was out.

Jared lay on his side, pillowing his head on his bent arm. He was sticky and tired and utterly blissful. His eyes traveled over that face, the dark lashes fanned on that flushed cheek. The broad chest, soft pink nipples, the light happy trail, beautifully freckled skin. _You don't even know,_ Jared thought. _You don't have any idea. I can keep our arrangement from the world. That's the easy part._

Jensen stirred, rolling onto his back. Jared reached out, his hand hovering just above Jensen's chest for a moment before he pulled it back.

_You don't know how much I love you, Jen. But I'm going to have to keep that to myself—at least for now._

* * *

Jensen opened his eyes when he heard Jared begin snoring. Jensen's entire body thrummed with the buzzy aftermath of great sex. Even more than the great sex, though, was this man sleeping next to Jensen. Tall, strong, beautiful, intelligent—Jared was everything Jensen could hope for.

If only he could tell Jared that he'd fallen in love with him. But Jensen doesn't want to rock the boat, so he'll keep that to himself for now.


End file.
